As The Clouds Rolled By
by Nylia
Summary: Sakura hasn't been feeling too well about herself and needs more confidence. Her confidence finally comes when she meets someone old, yet gets to know him for the first time. GaaSaku Please Review! Thank you! Oh yeah, give me tips and suggestions too.
1. Sakura's Thoughts and Feelings

Disclaimer: uh…I would luv to own Naruto…but sadly…it doesn't belong to me…

Author's Note: Hiya! soo…this is mi 1st fanfic…hope u all enjoy it! REVIEWS PLZ!

**As The Clouds Rolled By**

I sighed. My pink hair waved about as the wind blew against my face. Once again, I collapsed down from exhaustion in training. Kakashi-sensei was reading his dang perverted book, only glancing up for a few seconds to watch the boys. As usual, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were both trying to outdo each other in some sort of way. My arms ached in exhaustion. I knew it. Deep inside of me, I had the feeling of being weak and useless to the people around me. I sighed. Minutes passed by. It was time for more training.

Later, I stood up and approached Kakashi-sensei. Today was definitely not a good day for me. This day would just sour my mood.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can I leave for today?" I asked sadly.

"Why? We're training." He spoke as he peeked from his book.

"I'm not feeling good at all today." I sighed to add emphasis.

It was true. I wasn't sick, but I wasn't feeling at all well mentally. With a small nod from him, I quickly gathered my equipment and left. I walked into town and went to visit Ino in her flower shop.

"Well, hopefully Ino-Pig can help me and my weird problems." I thought.

Nearing the shop's street, I suddenly got pummeled into.

"Ugh, ouch. I've got to see who this rude person is."

To my surprise, I saw a small boy with red hair crying on the floor. Quickly, I reached over to tap his shoulder and said, "Uhm, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

When my reply wasn't answered, I asked again. However, I got the same reaction. He didn't answer at all. This time, my patience was wearing off. I quickly grabbed his shoulder to yell at him.

I suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. This boy was an exact replica of Gaara-sama of the Sand. I looked for a trick, but from his coppery-red hair to the tattoo of Love on his forehead, I knew it wasn't a lie. Looking into his tear-filled eyes, I was given an answer.

"I want my Mommy! "He sobbed.

Now, I was confused. How was Gaara-sama like this? Slowly, I finally remembered. A few days ago, Tsunade-san was experimenting with different things to make a potion for age-relief. Also, with that information, she stated that the Kazekage was visiting our village for a meeting. Of course, I hadn't cared, but now I knew something was the matter.

I sighed. "Uhm...you're mother's not here, but I'll take you to the lady who's like the mother of our village." Of course, Tsunade-san was definitely not cut out for mothering. However, it was the closest thing. I slowly took Gaara-sama's hand and led him throughout the streets.

Author's Note: I know this is really short, but I'm still in the process of working on it. I don't accept flames at all. However, suggestions and helpful hints will help. Thank You!


	2. Sakura's Sudden Loss

Disclaimer: still…nope….i don't own Naruto

Author's Note: soo…I finally updated….yea…mi stupid computer wouldn't work rite…so uhm…yea….well…hope u like dis next chapter…Thank u all for da reviews…though I want some more….

**As The Clouds Rolled By**

"Sakura-kun!" Gaara whined.

I sighed. "Ugh!"

He was getting on my nerves. It was like he lost all of his memory and became this cute, cuddly boy. Gaara was not talking at all like the ruthless killer I saw from the Chuunin Exams. I looked back at him.

"Now, what do you want!" I answered.

I just wanted to lead him to Tsunade-sama and leave him. Today was already enough for me. Now I had to lead this boy through the winding streets to the Hokage.

"Sakura-kun? I wanna know why people are looking at me."

Oh boy, I was dumbfounded. Stuck in my thoughts most of the time, I didn't even notice the strange looks and then terrified ones. I sighed.

"uh…They've been looking at you because…uhm…you're new to the Leaf village and they always do that."

I was sure he wasn't going to believe me, but crossing my fingers, I hoped. Inner Sakura yelled, "Just ditch the FREAKIN kid!" This was already the millionth question he asked. I took his hand and this time quickly walked through the streets.

.: 3:.

"Sakura!"

All of a sudden, I got glomped by Naruto and I watched Sasuke-kun come over.

"How are you guys?"

"Great!" "Hnn…"

I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked down. Oh my, I forgot Gaara-sama was there hanging onto me.

"Sakura-kun?" "Who are these people? They look familiar."

I saw Naruto and Sasuke look immediately at him. Dang, how was I going to get out of this mess? Hopefully, they didn't notice any of his famous traits. However, judging from there expressions, I knew they were suspicious.

"uh…Sakura-chan? Why is there an exact clone of Gaara-sama of Sand? Oh yeah, especially, WHY IS HE SO SMALL AND CUDDLY!"

I sweat dropped. Of course, I just knew Naruto not going to notice anything about a boy hanging off my arm. I thought sarcastically. Sasuke-kun just glanced at him and glared.

"The red head on my right is actually Gaara-sama. I'm not really sure how he drank the potion Tsunade-sama was making, but I figured he did." I'm bring him to her right now.

"So…uhm…Are you done with training already?"

"Sakura-chan, it's been two hours since you left training."

I replied. "Oh, it's been that long?"

Inner Sakura said, "That's because we've been dragging this Gaara around so much, you IDIOT!"

I groaned. "Okay, uhm…I'll meet you guys for lunch at the Ramen Stand, again?"

"Sure! I won't be paying for you, so bring money!"

I smiled. Like always, Naruto was the same. I cheerfully smiled at Sasuke, but all I got was a simple "Hn" and left. Life was not looking up for me. All of a sudden I felt something missing around me. I glanced back down at Gaara.

"Oh, Kami!" He wasn't there. I looked around in the nearby stands for him. Not a clue of him was left. I moaned. This day was turning out to be horrible. I started looking more into the alleys and everywhere. I even started asking people, but they always replied no in a fearful way. This was hopeless.

Suddenly, the people next to me brushed by me quickly to somewhere near a building wall. Now, I noticed a crowd forming slowly around the building. I rushed as fast as I could hoping it wasn't a fight. Soon, I heard chanting. Louder and louder it got. They were all screaming someone's name and yelling, "Go, Tsukiro! Go! Get that bratty kid out of this town!"

Oh boy, I knew it had to be Gaara.

All of a sudden, I heard, "Sakura-kun, please help me!" The cry rang through my ears and I stood still. I quickly regained my senses. No matter how annoying he was, I knew I had to be there for him. I ran towards the cloud. "Don't worry, Gaara-sama. I'll be there." I thought.

Author's Note: How is it? Review Plz!


	3. Sakura's Problem

AN: sigh …I seriously need more reviews…plus…I have writer's block…I can't think of any ideas…plz…if u review…give me some ideas/suggestions…n I will now start accepting flames…if there r any…o.o; well here is some lttl gaara/sakura fluff…I'm like stuck…if it sux dis time…I'll make it up to all of ya'll…PLZ GIMME SUGGESTIONS!

Disclaimer: no…naruto isn't owned by me…n sry for da late update…

**As The Clouds Rolled By**

I weaved my way towards the inside of the increasing crowd. My stomach churning, I heard a painful yelp and then silence.

"Gaara!" I screamed.

I pushed through the people and finally caught a glimpse of Gaara. I looked at his scratches and forming bruises on his body. Slowly, I kneeled down at his unconscious state and touched his small cheek tenderly. Disregarding the murmurs behind me, I steadily stood up and faced this so called Tsukiro.

"YOU!"

"Who the heck gave you the idea to hurt this person!" I yelled.

My eyes blazing, I must have looked like a maniac thirsting for fresh blood to innocent bystanders. The rugged guy, Tsukiro, stepped forward. He sneered.

"And why did you butt in into our situation right now? Hmmm…!" His face was in an almost boastful way.

I sneered back. "This person here is a little kid!" "Well, actually a powerful guy stuck in a little guy's body..." Inner Sakura stated.

"You're point?" He shot back.

"Gaaah…This Tsukiro guy was slowly ticking off each of my nerves." I said in my mind.

Then, Tsukiro surprised me by saying, "If you're so stuck on saving this little kid, let's make a deal."

I silently prayed for him to say something like poker. I certainly didn't want him to pick fighting.

"We'll fight! Winner gets the kid. Meet me back here in three days at two pm."

"Gaah! The gods are against me today. Why did he pick fighting? Taijutsu was not my strongest point." I screamed in my head.

"Oh yeah, if you think you can run away with the boy now, good luck. I'm taking the boy with me." He sneered.

Well, that knocked out plan A. This bumbling idiot was actually being smart. I needed to scream. Gaara was now under Tsukiro's hold and his whole posse left.

I knelt down slowly, and before I knew it, tears started forming. As the crowd dispersed, glancing at me at one time, I whispered to myself.

"Gaara, I will get you back."

Unknown to me, Tsukiro had brutally awakened Gaara and yelled for him to get up. Gaara had opened up his eyes in a dark place on a dirty floor. He got up shakily, and finally saw a pair of eyes glaring intensely at him. Shaking down a shiver down his spine, he knew he was in trouble. "Sakura-chan…" He whispered.

.: 3:.

I had picked myself up and gradually trudged to my house. I collapsed onto my bed and grasped my bed sheets. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, how could this happen?"

My eyelids steadily closed. Before I knew it, I curled up into a peaceful sleep or so I thought.

Dream Sequence

I opened my eyes and shook myself awake. Glancing out, I saw pitch darkness in the streets of Konoha. Suddenly, I sensed a movement in my room. Quickly, I stood up in an attack position to surprise my intruder.

"Who the heck are you!" I yelled.

A voice called out above me, "Someone you don't want to know."

I darted toward the person and fiercely demanded, "Were you one of the people that took Gaara!"

However, he didn't respond. Slowly, he took out a black mirror and showed me what was in it. Like I was actually at the scene I could see Tsukiro and two rugged men walking towards Gaara. Each man held a stick or whip and started hitting Gaara. I could actually hear his whimpers of pain gradually diminishing as each blow towards him was hit. Finally, he died, bruises covering his body, and blood slowly seeping around him.

"NO!" I screamed.

What happened to the deal I had made with Tsukiro? How could this happen!

Unexpectedly, I heard the swish of a kunai coming towards my heart. I tried to leap away, but the kunai hit home into my heart. I stared at the cloaked man and fell down into my own puddle of blood. I should have known I wasn't going to be strong enough for anyone.

End of Dream Sequence

I woke up screaming. Quickly, I checked myself for any signs of blood or a possible kunai. I sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare that would never happen. Just to make sure, I searched my room for any evidence of any presence that anyone was in my room. A black piece of cloth caught my attention under my bed. I rubbed it between my fingers. Of all of my black clothes, this piece of cloth had a different texture to it. I wearily collapsed and whispered, "Did this nightmare actually come true?"

AN: so what do u think? hmm? I also want to thank all 11 of my reviewers. However, I want more. PLZ REVIEW! n give any suggestions…if it's a flame, don't make it too harsh or I will burst out in emo tears…thanx…


	4. AN & Chap 4 Preview

**Preview of Chapter 4: Sakura Panics**

Author's Note First: I want to thank my very nice 2 reviewers….however due to some problems a person was apparently having…NO MORE FLAMES! I forgot dat I can get into very large anger fits very fast…but suggestions r fine, in fact I encourage them…lets just say I had a very nice review from "lost in the darkness"…I did NOT copy da story dat da person was speaking of…I don't even think I've even read it…cuz I'm not a VERY HUGE fan of Ita/Saku…n since there was a problem sending dis person a reply to his review..dis is da reply I tried sending to da anonymous person..:

ok first of all...i can tell dat u have some issues...second of all gaara isn't dead...if u actually read mi story...it says dat he was turned into a younger ver. of him...yeesh..3rd..why should i only recognize only u for making a review...there r other ppls who have reviewed wayy better than u...n also...PISH POSH! I don't effin care if u ditch dis fic..ur problem not mine...n i didn't copy whatever story ur talkin bout...n unlike u i have homework over da summer, so i can't update as much...n plus if u read mi effin author notes...u'll see dat I'M ON WRITER'S BLOCK! oh yeaz...u know what...! i'm not updating anytime soon cuz...well letsee...i need more reviews...n next time...idk when i update or not...anyways...i at least appreciate dat u even reviewed...n thanx for thinkin dat it's decent...

**_Fallingblackpetals_**

p.s. u don't even know how old i am...so mi riting ability is based on an average person who usually hates riting...but is decent init..sigh da ppls these days...no respect..

On a happier note…I'm going to put a preview of what's going to happen in chap. 4 n I'm still trying to find out bout attacks in naruto…considering I never have time to watch naruto n only have naruto in Japanese DVDs in Chinese subs but I can't read it…anyways…enough of my rambling…here u go:

"_Sakura-kun! I gasped and rushed over to Gaara. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around him. The stupid person in my room was wrong. I sighed contently and buried my face into his tiny body. _

"_Ahh, Sakura-kun…You're kind of hurting me." _

_I glanced up and blushed. I forgot I was squeezing all of the air out of him. _

"_Sorry, let's get out of this place." I handed him my hand and led him to the entrance. To my surprise, instead of an opening, I saw rocks and boulders blocking our way out. _

"_What the crap…" I muttered. Squinting for any signs of escape, I saw a small hole in the middle of the tall pile of rocks. _

_Looking down at Gaara, I asked him, "Do you think that you'll be fine on the other side for about five minutes?"_

"_Of course I'll be fine…" He replied and struck a powerful pose._

_I giggled and thought, "He's so kawaii at times…"_

_I helped Gaara up the rocks and told him to go down safely on the other side. When I was sure he was on the other side, I called out to him._

"_Gaara-kun! Are you okay!"_

_Waiting to hear a muffled answer, I heard instead, "Oh, he'll be fine when you come through."_

_I gasped and started climbing the rocks towards the hole. I poked my head through the hole to catch a glimpse of the guy. However, I was soon trembling to my knees. _

"_It can't be. There is no way that guy could be the same person in my dream." No matter what I believed, the person holding an unconscious Gaara was the same guy who showed me that Gaara died in the mirror._


End file.
